L'instant X
by mimine666
Summary: Suite de You can't...
1. Chapter 1

L' INSTANT X

Il entendit quelques coups à la porte. Il leva la tête: 1h23. Qui pouvait bien venir le déranger à pareille heure, le soir de Noël? « Cassez-vous! » Hurla-t-il avant de porter le verre à ses lèvres. Tritter le mettait sur les nerfs, tout comme le manque de Vicodin. Il n'était pas d'humeur à voir qui que ce soit.

Le loquet tourna, la porte s'ouvrit. Seules deux personnes avaient ses clefs. Et les deux avaient tout intérêt à l'éviter. Il commença à se retourner, voulant voir qui était le malheureux téméraire. Un claquement de talons. Pas la peine de faire plus d'efforts. « Si tu as mes cachets, approche. Sinon, tu sais où est la sortie... » Le bruit s'approcha, il la savait juste derrière le canapé. Son silence l'énerva. Il se leva, brusquement, réprimant un cri de douleur.

Il se figea, ne sachant que dire, que penser. Face à lui se tenait Lisa Cuddy. Bonnet rouge sur la tête, déshabillé rouge et blanc sur les épaules, string assorti. Bas blancs à petits nœuds rouges, lui arrivant juste au dessus des genoux et talons hauts noirs. Un bras dans le dos, elle dissimulait tant bien que mal un paquet cadeau.

D'une main ferme, elle le poussa sur le sofa. Elle vint se placer entre ses jambes, déposa un baiser furtif dans son cou avant de s'approcher de son oreille: « Pas de remarque sur l'absence de concordance entre ma tenue et ma religion? »

Une main sur sa taille, l'autre sur ses fesses nues, il l'approcha un peu plus de lui. « Si tu savais comme je m'en fiche! » marmonna-t-il en plongeant son visage dans son décolleté. Il ne se fit pas prier pour commencer à l'embrasser, la caresser. Ivre de désir, la bouche contre sa peau, il lui dit un « que tu es belle! » des plus sincères.

Elle sourit de sa fougue, autant que du compliment. Elle savait que ces derniers jours, ces dernières semaines avaient été éprouvants pour lui. Et, en ce soir de Noël, elle comptait bien lui faire oublier tous ses tracas. Il était lui-même en train de lui faire oublier ce qu'elle tenait. Elle se recula, à regrets, et lui tendit le paquet. Il s'en saisit, les yeux brillants d'excitation. Il le porta à son oreille et le secoua sans ménagement. Elle rit: « Heureusement que ce n'est pas fragile! »

Son attention était toute concentrée sur l'étrange bruit de cliquetis. Il secoua de nouveau la boite, le pétillement de ses yeux redoublant d'intensité. D'un mouvement vif et précis, il déchira le papier. « Oh! Mme Cuddy... » dit-il en frémissant. Il fit tourner autour de son index la paire de menottes protégées par de la fourrure rouge. Il rit en voyant la doyenne rougir. « C'est pour toi ou pour moi? » Elle lui prit les attaches et les lui mit autour des poignées. « J'ai un étrange sentiment de déjà-vu... » Tout comme il commençait à se sentir étrangement à l'étroit dans son jean. Il la regarda se saisir de son sac, y farfouiller. « C'est quoi? » demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

« Du champagne! » dit-elle, comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Il se retint de demander s'ils avaient quelque chose à fêter, ne voulant surtout pas faire disparaître ses bonnes dispositions. C'est donc dans le silence le plus total qu'il la regarda ouvrir la bouteille. Elle la posa sur la table basse, pensive. Elle se tourna alors vers lui, le regard malicieux. Elle s'assit à califourchon sur ses genoux et l'embrassa, passionnément. Perdu dans le baiser, il ne se rendit compte qu'elle lui avait retiré les menottes qu'une fois que le t-shirt lui passa par dessus la tête. Il voulut se débattre, retourner la situation mais elle l'avait déjà rattaché. Elle se remit debout, souriante, fière d'elle. « Tu as soif? »

Il hocha vigoureusement la tête, se rendant soudain compte à quel point il avait la bouche sèche. Séductrice, elle s'avança vers lui, posant un genou sur le canapé. Elle approcha la bouteille de sa bouche et y versa une lampée. Il réussit à en prendre une gorgée bien que le liquide coulait plus sur son corps que dans sa bouche, le faisant frissonner. Une bouche chaude se plaça en bas de son ventre et recueillit le fluide égaré. Embrassant, léchant sa peau désormais sucrée, elle s'attarda sur son nombril, où une petite flaque s'était formée. Puis elle remonta le long de son torse, lapant énergiquement les restes de breuvage. Elle croqua doucement son menton, avant de trouver, enfin, ses lèvres. Ils s'embrassèrent, longuement, profitant de cette proximité retrouvée, de ce goût pétillant partagé.

Elle posa son autre genou sur le sofa, l'escaladant. Elle fit attention à ne pas s'appuyer sur ses cuisses, ne voulant pas majorer ses douleurs. Elle emprisonna ses lèvres entre les siennes. Venant rapidement les caresser de la pointe de la langue, quémandant l'accès à sa bouche. Joueur, il s'obstina à les garder pincés. Même s'il s'était laissé attacher, il n'était pas prêt à lui donner tout pouvoir. Il ne se priva pas pour apprécier les douces caresses qu'elle lui administrait, redessinant de sa langue le contour de ses lèvres, l'effleurant à peine, créant une légère chatouille.

Soupirant, il entrouvrit la bouche. La jeune femme sauta sur l'occasion. Il se laissa faire complètement, il laissa monter le désir. Alors qu'elle frôlait ses dents, suçotait sa lèvre inférieure avant de la mordre, doucement. Il pouvait sentir ses mains fines se promener de ses cheveux à ses épaules, de sa joue à son torse. Il savait la frustration qu'il faisait naître chez sa compagne, ce sentiment ne faisant qu'accroître son propre désir. Quand il sentit qu'elle allait rompre leur étreinte, il lui répondit, totalement, passionnément. La belle fit une pause, le temps de reprendre son souffle, et de sourire contre ses lèvres.

Une bouche vint se nicher dans son cou. Aspirant sa peau fine, croquant ses lobes d'oreilles. Il ne lui en fallait pas plus pour devenir complètement fou. Fou de ne pas pouvoir la toucher, de pas pouvoir coller son corps au sien. Un peu plus fou à chaque fois que sa bouche descendait sur son corps. Il sentit son souffle s'approcher du pectoraux droit. Ses lèvres l'embrassaient délicatement, ses dents firent leur apparition. Sa respiration se fit plus difficile. Pour s'arrêter une bref instant alors qu'elle se penchait en arrière. Il la vit attraper la bouteille, prendre une gorgée directement au goulot. Voyant la malice qui éclairait son regard, il déglutit difficilement. Avant de sursauter, surpris, sa bouche glacée venait de rencontrer sa peau bouillante. Il percevait la présence du liquide froid à travers chacun de ses baisers, le faisant frissonner de plaisir.

Ses lèvres recommencèrent à descendre, précédées de ses mains. Son pantalon, son boxer se retrouvèrent rapidement au sol. Il ne put réprimer un mouvement de hanche, anticipant, espérant la suite. Trop obnubilé par la tension entre ses jambes, il ne pensa pas un seul instant à sa blessure et la douleur qui en résultait. La seule chose à laquelle il pensait, la seule chose qui l'intéressait était cette bouche chaude, charnue, douce, habile et agile qui se promenait à l'orée de son pubis. A ce nez qui lui procurait de tendres caresses , tantôt sur la peau sensible de son bas-ventre, tantôt sur l'amas de poils situés en contrebas.

Il croisa le regard de la jeune femme, taquin. Il ne put retenir un grognement de frustration quand elle vint embrasser l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Le mettant au supplice. Il voulait bouger les hanches, lui indiquer la direction à suivre mais une main ferme l'en empêcha. Il leva la tête vers elle, inquiet. Il plongea dans ses grands yeux bleus, rassurants. Ils se fixèrent un petit instant, échangeant quelques regards rassurants, sécurisants, tirant un trait sur les événements des jours précédents, se promettant monts et merveilles. C'est alors qu'il vit son visage bouger. Un plaisir intense le submergea. Il eut bien du mal à garder les yeux ouverts, mais ne voulait pas quitter les siens. Voulant lui faire comprendre à quel point elle était importante, à quel point il voulait la remercier pour tout ce qu'elle faisait pour lui. Tout le temps, tous les jours.

Ce fut elle qui rompit le contact la première. Elle ferma un instant les yeux, appréciant la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, se concentrant sur sa tache. Elle allait lentement, très lentement. Tellement que ça en était douloureux. S'exprimant par un lourd soupir à chaque fois que sa bouche s'abaissait sur lui. Il ne tenait plus, il fallait qu'elle aille plus vite. Il en allait de sa santé mentale. Il essaya de se défaire des menottes mais elles tenaient bon. Il repensa à regret au foulard qu'elle avait employé la fois précédente.

Elle le sentit se tortiller et leva les yeux vers lui. Elle se redressa, jouant quelques instant avec l'élastique de son string. Il opina mais elle s'agenouilla de nouveau presque aussitôt. Ayant pris soin d'attraper la bouteille auparavant. Une grande gorgée et déjà elle reprenait place entre ses jambes. Il n'était plus que cris, soupirs et gémissement. La sensation l'amena directement au 7ème ciel. « Lisa, arrête! » gémit-il, haletant, se sentant sur le point de non retour. Il essaya de repousser l'échéance mais ce mélange chaud-froid faisait vraiment des merveilles. « Oh mon Dieu! » cria-t-il, rejetant la tête en arrière, s'abandonnant totalement à sa compagne.

Alors qu'il récupérait difficilement son souffle, elle vint s'asseoir sur sa jambe gauche. Elle le prit dans ses bras, le cajolant, l'embrassant. Le laissant redescendre doucement de son petit nuage. Elle croisa son regard réprobateur. « Quoi? J'ai pensé que quelques endorphines ne pourraient que te faire du bien... »

« Tu vas me le payer! » Menaça-t-il, tout sourire.


	2. Chapter 2

L'INSTANT X Part II

Ils restèrent un moment enlacés. La tête de l'homme reposant sur la poitrine généreuse de sa compagne. Les bras de celle-ci entourant ses épaules musclées. Puis, sans prévenir, il l'allongea dans ses bras, l'embrassa, passionnément. Il prit d'assaut son corps, avide de contact avec sa peau si douce. En quelques instants, il se retrouva couché sur elle, le visage enfoui dans son cou. Il fallait qu'il la touche, qu'il l'embrasse. Partout.

Il se rendit compte que l'étroit canapé ne serait pas un terrain idéal pour ce genre de fantaisies. Il se redressa, pensa l'attirer jusqu'à sa chambre. Voyant le feu de cheminée, il se ravisa. Du pied, il poussa la table basse. Il attrapa le plaid posé sur le dossier du sofa et le jeta au sol. Il lança un regard, quelque peu lubrique, à la jeune femme qui lui répondit d'une moue tout aussi coquine. D'un geste élégant, elle se leva, fit un pas avant de s'étendre sur la couverture.

Un bras au dessus du visage, l'autre posé négligemment sur son abdomen découvert, elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure, se demandant à quelle sauce elle allait être mangée. Elle rencontra à nouveau son regard et ne put s'empêcher d'enfoncer un peu plus les dents dans cette chair tendre, de croiser les jambes, à s'en couper la circulation. Elle le voulait. Là, de suite, maintenant! Elle savait, cependant, qu'après ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir, il serait incapable de répondre à ce besoin impérial pour la prochaine demie heure. Elle savait aussi qu'il allait la faire patienter, à sa façon...

Il ne pouvait retirer ses yeux de ce corps ainsi offert. De sa beauté hypnotique. De ses longues jambes, recouvertes de ce tissu blanc, rehaussées de talons. De ce sous-vêtement d'un rouge ostentatoire. Son esprit ne cessait de le tourmenter à l'idée de ce qu'il cachait. De son ventre nu et plat. Il ne tenait plus, il craqua. Il se jeta sur elle et l'embrassa. Il promena ses mains du haut de ses cuisses à la naissance de sa poitrine. Il saisit un sein fermement et remonta le long de son bras, l'encourageant à le garder ainsi relevé. Il s'occupa ensuite du sein opposé, faisant naître quelques soupirs d'encouragement chez sa compagne. Il saisit alors délicatement son bras et le positionna comme son jumeau. Et, avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit, ses poignets étaient emprisonnés.

Un rire, mi-approbatif, mi-amusé et il se relevait sur un coude, appréciant le spectacle que lui offrait sa prisonnière. Les bras ainsi tirés, sa taille étaient merveilleusement affinée, ses seins diablement dressés. Il sourit, imaginant compléter sa panoplie par deux petites cornes rouges dans ses cheveux. Il se reconcentra rapidement sur la poitrine qui se levait au rythme effréné de sa respiration. Il posa une main rassurante sur son épaule, avant de partir à la rencontre de sa bouche. Il posa, dans un premier temps, ses lèvres gentiment sur les siennes, dans un baiser chaste et tendre. Il se releva, venant à la rencontre de son regard, dévoilant ses intentions, ses sentiments. Quand l'échange devint trop intense, qu'il se sentit trop troublé pour le soutenir plus longtemps, il vint reconquérir sa bouche, plus passionnément cette fois, y mettant tout son cœur, tout son désir, caressant ses lèvres du bout de la langue. Soupirant d'aise quand elle lui retourna la faveur. La fièvre le gagnant, il se fit de plus en plus entreprenant.

Ses mains ne pouvaient plus quitter la peau merveilleusement douce de sa compagne. Elle semblait si sucrée, si parfumée. Il se devait de la goûter. Il effleura son cou du bout du nez, humant son odeur si particulière. Ce mélange d'agrumes et de coco, cette note entêtante et cette pointe de savon. Elle, définitivement elle. Il apposa sa bouche dans le creux de sa nuque, juste en dessous de l'oreille. Écartant les lèvres, il vint la chatouiller de sa langue, la faisant frissonner et gémir en même temps. Se galvanisant de cette découverte, il ne se fit pas prier pour la mettre en application sur toute sa gorge, descendant jusqu'à sa poitrine, ne s'arrêtant qu'au moment où le tissu commençait.

S'aidant de son nez, il fit reculer le bout d'étoffe, ne s'arrêtant qu'une fois que son sein fut enveloppé de sa bouche chaude et accueillante. Il commença à le suçoter, doucement d'abord, puis un peu plus vigoureusement, s'enhardissant à l'entente de ses soupirs. Y ajoutant parfois un petit coup de dent. Ne cessant jamais de caresser son homologue. Le malaxant avec douceur et fermeté. Sous lui, il la sentait devenir folle, ivre de désir. Écartant les jambes, l'invitant, avant de les refermer aussitôt, ne supportant pas la sensation de manque, de vide qui y devenait omniprésente.

Il guida sa main plus au sud, délaissant son sein chaud pour venir l'emprisonner entre ses lèvres. Délaissant son congénère, au plus grand dam de leur propriétaire. Son grognement de frustration fut rapidement remplacé par un gémissement, purement extatique. Le diagnosticien venait de glisser une main aventureuse, mais habile, sous l'élastique de la pièce de dentelle. Les soupirs de la jeune femme firent renaître un certain trouble en lui. Il essaya d'ignorer l'afflux massif de sang dans la partie basse de son anatomie. Et pour cela, quoi de mieux que s'évertuer à combler sa compagne? Quelques baisers rapides sur son ventre et il venait ravir l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à chacun de ses cris, à son agitation. Il avait l'impression d'avoir un ver entre les bras tant elle se tortillait. Venant à sa rencontre mais reculant dès que le plaisir se faisait trop intense. Il se vit obligé d'appliquer une main ferme sur ses hanches, afin de la maintenir un minimum en place. Option qui s'avéra d'autant plus nécessaire quand il versa une rasade de champagne sur sa poitrine, le laissant couler sur son abdomen pour ne le recueillir qu'entre ses jambes. La faisant presque hurler de plaisir, l'alcool échauffant ses muqueuses, les rendant encore plus sensibles. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait continuer longtemps à la torturer ainsi. Il savait également qu'il avait envie de faire durer le plaisir le plus longtemps possible, et qu'il se sentait prêt à le partager avec elle.

Parsemant son trajet de baisers, il remonta le long de son corps. Venant poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, passionnément. Soupirant, il ouvrit les yeux et croisa deux orbites bleues. Dans un lent mouvement, il s'unit à elle. Restant immobile, les yeux dans les yeux, il lui signifia à quel point elle lui importait, à quel point il l'aimait. Elle lui répondit, tout aussi tendrement, tout aussi silencieusement. Puis il commença à se mouvoir, avec délicatesse, voulant faire durer le moment, voulant le savourer.

Au cours des dernières années, et plus particulièrement des derniers mois, il avait appris à la connaître. Intimement. Il savait exactement quoi faire, comment le faire et quand le faire pour la satisfaire. Il glissa une main de sa fesse à l'arrière de son genou, tirant légèrement dessus pour lui faire plier la jambe. Elle mordit son épaule, étouffant un petit cri de plaisir. Il venait de trouver l'angle idéal, comme toujours. Il l'amena aux portes de l'extase, refusant de donner le coup de grâce, la laissant pantelante.

Il était encore bien trop tôt, il comptait encore faire durer ce petit jeu un moment. Il sépara son corps du sien, se releva. La doyenne émit un vif grognement de protestation, avant de passer à l'offensive. Elle le poussa violemment, le faisant tomber sur les fesses, dos contre le canapé. Il eut à peine le temps d'étendre ses jambes devant lui que deux mains se posaient sur ses épaules. Qu'un corps fin et chaud se hissait sur le sien. Enthousiaste, il l'accueillit à bras ouvert, avant de les refermer autour de sa taille.

Il observa les expressions de son visage. Il la regarda passer une langue gourmande sur sa bouche, se mordre impatiemment la lèvre inférieure. Ses cheveux voletaient à chaque ondulation, prenant une magnifique couleur rougeâtre grâce au feu dans son dos. Sa poitrine se balançait gracieusement, l'hypnotisant. Ses murmures se faisant de plus en plus insistants, il releva les yeux vers elle. Sa bouche ouverte, gémissante fut la dernière chose qu'il vit. Il retomba quelques instants plus tard lourdement contre le sofa, entraînant la jeune femme tout contre sa poitrine, épuisés mais comblés.

Après un long moment de récupération, il posa un doigt sur son menton, l'incitant à relever la tête. Elle se laissa entraîner vers lui, fixant son regard fatigué au sien. « J'aime ta façon toute juive de fêter Noël. » dit-il, presque sérieux, avant de céder à son rire communicatif. « Tu fais quoi pour Pâques, l'Ascension, la Toussaint et Noël prochain? »


End file.
